


From the Auction House to Love

by omgdatphantho



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha Dan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Phil, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Phil’s an Omega sold at auction to Alpha!Dan. Slowly, they fall in love with each other.





	From the Auction House to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: "Hi! I was wondering, could you please do a Phan omegaverse with omega!Phil who is sold (idk by a company or his parents)to alpha!Dan and is really worried but ends up loving Dan and they fuck during Phil's first heat? Love and your work is amazing!"-queen-phannie

It’s hard to see anything in the shadowed, dim lit hallway. The unpleasant smells of piss and vomit hangs in the air. Phil watches as other Omegas crowd against the wall. They’re trying to make themselves invisible. He can feel himself clinging to the cold concrete as well. It’s fruitless though. He knows that they’re all going to have to go through the door at the end of the hall sooner or later.  

Phil looks at the other Omegas in line with him and wonders if he’s not one of the oldest omegas in the group. The person standing a few spots ahead of him can’t be more than fourteen. Omegas are allowed to be auctioned off following their first heats, according to the law. Yet, it’s up to the families until the omega is eighteen.

Phil’s parents put off the government for as long as they could. The day after he turned eighteen, the notice arrived in the mail. He remembers how ashened his parents’ faces were when they read the letter. They never wanted this for him. They wanted Phil to be able to live his life and make his own choices about his bonding. That was wishful thinking though. They couldn’t fight the government. They reluctantly dropped him off at the auction house with tears in their eyes. Empty promises that they would see him again spilling from their lips. 

The door at the end of the hallway slams shut again, pulling Phil out of his head. His turn is next and he’s very much not looking forward to it. Omegas go into the door, but they never come out. Logically, Phil knows that it’s because they’ve been sold. That thought does nothing to ease the panic welling up inside of him.

“Your turn,” a gruff voice says. A large, callous hand roughly grips Phil’s arm and moves him towards the door. He wants to fight, to flee, and put this horrible place out of his mind. Phil knows that he would be punished for his resistance, but he wants to. 

The door opens and hand releases his arm, shoving him through the opening. Phil stumbles into the space, trying to stay upright. Another hand grabs him. It’s smaller this time, guiding him more than forcing him. Phil’s directed closer to the heavy curtains that separate the backstage from the viewing area.

“Stand here,” a female voice says. He’s deposited on the darken stage and left all alone. 

All of a sudden, light floods the area. Phil squints against the harsh glow, but can’t make out  more than vague shapes in the dimmed seating area. A voice echoes throughout the space, seeming to originate from the seating area. Phil tries to remember to breath and not squirm.

He’’s almost completely naked except for a pair of underwear. He catches something about turning from the jumbled voice and proceeds to turn in a slow circle. The voice seems pleased at his action. It’s only a few more minutes later that the stage is plunged into darkness. He’s being lead off the stage by the same small hand from earlier. 

Phil’s taken through a door off to the side of the stage. The hand lets go of him and he’s alone for a moment. A women takes his arm and leads him down the hallway. Small rooms line each side of the hallway. They have a sheet hanging over their entrances, but Phil can see the shadows of people inside them. Some areas have many shadows, others have one or are empty.

The woman stops in front of of one of the empty areas and pulls back the curtain. The only thing in the room is a thin, cloth pallet on the floor in front of the only solid wall. The woman pushes Phil inside of the area and shuts the curtain firmly behind him. For the first time in over a week, he’s completely alone. 

Phil sits on the pallet, leaning against the wall. He pulls his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them, trying to make himself as small as possible. He shivers some what against chill in the air. Time passes unhurried or very quick, Phil’s not sure. There are no windows in the holding area, only the harsh florescent lights overhead. 

Noise blooms in the hallway and people begin walking past. Phil figures that the auction must be over and now the buyers are coming to collect their goods. That what they are since the moment they stepped into the auction house. They’re goods to be sold off to the highest bidder.

Ages later, the curtain to Phil’s room is pulled back. Standing in the opening are the woman from earlier and a man. The man appears to be in his early twenties and almost as tall as Phil. The man looks a little young to be buying an Omega for himself. Phil briefly wonders if his new owner/Alpha is this man’s employer.

“Up with ya.” the women barks. Phil rises, his legs shaking from nerves and a prolonged time sitting. Slowly, he crosses the space. As he gets closer, Phil can pick up the faintest hints of the forest after it rains and a dark musk. It’s light enough to not be overwhelming, but deep enough that it most certainly comes from a male. It’s an Alpha’s scent that’s for sure. Though, there are a lot of scents floating around in holding area. Phil’s unable to get a read on the origin of the tantalizing scent. 

The woman reaches out and pulls Phil closer to her. She buckles a thick, heavy collar around his neck. Phil’s breath catches in his throat. It’s all too real for him. Logically, he knew that he was sold, but to be wearing a collar means that he can’t deny that any of this is happening to him. He now belongs to someone else. He’s someone else’s property now and when he steps outside, everyone will know that he’s an owned Omega. Tears spring to Phil’s eyes and he sucks shallow breaths through his nose. 

The woman rolls her eyes and shoves him in the direction of the man. Phil’s feet becomes tangled with one another and he careens towards the floor. He puts his hands out and closes his eyes, bracing himself for the inevitable impact with the ground. 

It takes Phil a moment to realise that he isn’t on the ground. He can feel warm hands circling his arms, holding him up. The scent of a post rain forest and musk are all that Phil can smell now. He opens his eyes and finds himself staring at the most beautiful brown eyes he’s ever seen in his life. 

Phil thinks to himself that brown is too plain a description for the pair of eyes looking back at him. They’re more like a caramel mocha on a cold winter day; bright, warm, and swirling. Phil can feel his breath catch in his throat. He’s so focused on the eyes that it takes him an embarrassing amount of time to realise that their owner is talking.

“Hey? Are you okay?” the man asks. Phil nods and the man smiles. He helps stead Phil on his feet. The woman sighs loudly and her face pinches tighter than Phil thought possible. 

“If there’s nothing else, you’re free to take him home,” she says. She’s looking put out that this exchange has taken longer than she thought. Phil drops his head and stares at his feet. 

“We’re fine. Sorry to take up so much of your time,” the man replies. Phil feels his cheeks faintly heat up. The man’s voice sounds like smooth, melted chocolate. Phil feels the shift on his collar as the man picks up his lead. 

“Come on. Time to take you home,” the man says in a gentle tone. Phil feels his heart clench at the mention of home. Home to him means his dad, his mum, and his brother. That’s in the past now, he tries to remind himself. Phil nods and follows behind him, like he was taught; an Omega must always walk behind an Alpha. 

The man leads them through the building. The lead is held loose in the man’s right hand. Phil figures that it would only take one good yank for him to break free. He wouldn’t dare though. There’s nowhere for him to go and he would certainly be punished when he’s inevitably caught. 

The man stops when he gets to a car and opens the back door. He gestures for Phil to get inside. Phil keeps his head down and crawls in the backseat. The man shuts the door and walks around the car, sliding into the driver’s seat. 

The drive is quiet, save for the soft music drifting from the speakers. Phil watches the scenery through the window, unsure of where they are. He’s from a small town far from the city. Before being taken to the auction house, Phil could count on one hand how many times he had been to the big city.

The car pulls into a garage underneath a tall apartment complex. Phil waits until the man lets him out of the car, then follows him towards the building. The lift ride takes longer than Phil thought it would, coming to an end at the very top of building. Phil guesses that his new Alpha is rich if they’re able to afford a penthouse flat. 

The man ushers Phil through the door and drops his lead as soon as they’re through the door. Phil shifts his weight, unsure of what to do now. The man faces him, smiling softly. 

“May I remove your collar?” the man asks gently. Phil tilts his head and gives the man a questioning look. The collar is a symbol of ownership that’s typically used before an Omega is given a claim mark. After that, it’s up to the Alpha whether the Omega wears a collar or not. 

Phil nods and the man lifts his hands, delicately removing the collar. He sets it on the entry table. Phil keeps his head down, focusing on the floor. A pregnant silence balloons between them. 

“My name’s Dan. I guess I’m your new Alpha.” the man blurts out. Phil’s head snaps up. Dan is rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. Phil glances around the opulent space and his breath catches in his throat. He figured Dan was an employee for his Alpha, not  _ his Alpha.  _

“I-Uh-.” Phil tries to say something, but he can’t find the words. Instead he reverts back to the training he was given, dropping to his knees and tucking his chin to his chest. Dan furrows his brows as he looks down at him. 

“Um. What are you doing?” Dan asks. 

“What I’ve been taught. An Omega must kneel before their Alpha,” Phil explains in a whisper. Dan shakes his head and reaches out, offering his hand to Phil. Phil doesn’t move or look up at him. 

“Can I help you up?” Dan asks. Phil nods, taking Dan’s hand. Dan pulls him up and leads them to the living room, settling them on the couch. Phil hesitates for a moment before Dan gives him a reassuring smile. 

“I’m not a typical Alpha. I’ve never been one for tradition and thus, I don’t expect you to behave like a traditional Omega.” Dan explains. Phil feels some tension loosen from his shoulders. He was never a traditional Omega. He had only been taught traditional actions after he arrived at the auction house. 

“What do you expect from me Alpha?” Phil asks. Dan bites his lip. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before focusing back on Phil. 

“I don’t expect you to call me Alpha all the time. You can call me Dan,” Dan answers. He pauses for a moment before continuing. “I expect you to think for yourself and give me your opinions. I won’t punish you for disagreeing with me. I may be your Alpha in the eyes of the law, but you’re your own person,” he explains. Phil nods. 

“Do you understand?” Dan asks, after Phil doesn’t reply.

“Yes Al-Dan.” Phil says, catching himself. Dan smiles. 

“Progress not perfection. I bet it’s going to take a bit to undo all the training they gave you at the auction house. I know we can do it together,” Dan states. Phil nods, knowing it’s going to be work to undo all the training they beat into him. 

“Come on. Let me show you around,” Dan says, standing up. Phil follows behind him, silent in his observation of his new home. Dan points out the kitchen, dining room, and the half bath. They then move on to the study, the guest bath, and two of the four bedrooms before coming to a stop in front of two doors. 

“This is my room,” Dan says gesturing to the door to his right. He opens up a door to his left. “This is your room,” he says, leading them through the doorway. Phil stops inside of the door, taking in the room. 

It’s a simple room. There’s a double bed, a dresser, a wardrobe, and desk. There’s another door on the opposite wall. Dan informs him that it leads to a bathroom. 

“Don’t you want to sleep in your room?” Phil asks, confused. Omegas typically sleep with their Alphas.

“I would like you to sleep in my room some day. Only when you’re ready and we’ve gotten to know each other better,” Dan explains. Phil thinks for a moment and then nods. Dan had explained that he wanted Phil to be his own person and Phil can understand why he would hold off sharing a bed. 

“There are toiletries in the bathroom. You can go wash up and I’ll get you something to change into. I’m sorry I didn’t offer something earlier,” Dan says and Phil looks down. He’s still only clad in the underwear from the auction house. 

“It’s fine. I forgot to be honest,” Phil replies and Dan smiles. 

“I’ll leave the clothes out here for you. Afterwards, we can have dinner. We can talk about things you would like to get while we’re shopping tomorrow,” Dan says.

“Thanks,” Phil says, with a small smile. Dan nods and walks out of the room. 

One long shower and a costume change later, Phil finds himself sitting at the counter in the kitchen. Dan had made spaghetti and Phil apologises for not making it himself. Dan shoots down his apologises with a stern look. Phil ducks his head. Dan smiles and shakes his head. He reminds Phil that he doesn’t have to cook every meal because he’s the Omega.

Over dinner, Phil learns that Dan is a department head for his father’s business. He afforded the apartment and Phil with money from his trust fund. Phil tells him about growing up in a small town and about his family. Dan listens with earnest, asking questions faster than Phil can answer. 

Later in bed, Phil stares up at the ceiling with a vacant expression. Tears fall down his cheeks, more of an emotional release than sadness. The day hadn’t gone how Phil thought it would. When he first received his notice, he thought about who would become his Alpha. He pictured an older man with greying hair and either children or at least one other Omega at home. A man who would expect Phil to be traditional and birth a multitude of children.

Dan is unexpected breath of fresh air. He’s young, vibrant, and kind. He wants Phil to be his own person and doesn’t expect tradition at all. Phil feels lucky to be here; the situation is better than anything he could have hoped for. 

They fall into a routine in the following weeks. Dan would go off to work and Phil would fill his day with various hobbies, cleaning, or baking. A few different times, Phil was able to talk to his family. Communication between them is one of the things that Dan insisted on. Phil and his mother cried the first time they talked. Both of them were convinced they would never speak to one another again. 

Dan takes to courting Phil in subtle ways. He takes him out small outings and gifting him small trinkets to see him smile. Phil adores the attention. He asked Dan why he was doing it because Dan already owns him, he doesn’t have to court him. Dan informs Phil that he likes him and wants to show him in the best way he knows how. He hopes that Phil will consent to being his Omega. Phil cried happy tears at the revelation. Dan held him and whispered sweet words into his ear until he calmed down. 

It’s a Saturday morning when Phil wakes up feeling off. He’s been living with Dan for nearly three months at this point. A quick check of the calendar gives insight into his crummy feelings. It’s been almost four months since his last heat and he’s due to experience it any day now. Dan and Phil hadn’t actually discussed what they would do when Phil’s heat came along. He’s on birth control because Phil expressed his desire to put off having children for a while and Dan agreed. 

“Dan?” Phil asks. He’s standing in the doorway of the study, eyes cast downward and fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Dan looks up from his computer. A brief smile crosses his face before melting away into concern. “What’s wrong?” he asks while pushing away from the desk. Phil bites his lip and refuses to meet Dan’s gaze. 

Dan walks up to Phil and grasps his arms gently, checking him over for signs of injury. It’s been weeks since Phil’s been this reluctant and shy. Dan thought they were past that stage. Dan cups Phil’s face and roams his face with his eyes. “It’s ok love. Please tell me what’s wrong,” he whispers.

Phil swallows hard and gives Dan a half formed smile. “My heats coming. It will no doubt hit later tonight or tomorrow morning,” he murmurs. Dan eyebrows raise and he audibly gulps. He inhales deep, smelling how Phil’s scent is taking on a faint warm and heavy edge. If he has to guess, Dan figures Phil’s heat is going to start later tonight. 

“What do you want to do?” Dan asks, taking a step back to give Phil some space. Phil hampers down a whine that threatens to escape his throat. Dan’s scent is already coming across sharper and Phil wants to wrap himself up in it. 

“I want you,” Phil confides. Dan gives him a questioning look.

“Are you sure?” Dan asks. He would love to spend Phil’s heat with him, to mate him and love him the way he deserves. 

Phil nods. “Yes. I love you. You’re my Alpha.” The words tumbling out of him. Dan’s face drops open in shock. Love is a huge thing. It’s something that Dan has been thinking about for a while now, but didn’t want to frighten Phil with the prospect. Phil takes a moment to think over his words. They blurted out of his mouth before he could really process them. They’re the truth though. Somewhere along the line, Phil fell in love with Dan. Dan is his Alpha. 

“Really?” Dan asks with uncertainty. Phil nods and takes Dan’s face between his hands, brushing their lips against each other. Dan’s stomach flutters and his heart starts pounding. He places a hand on the back of Phil’s head and draws him back in for a sweet kiss. 

They stand there for a while, making out and running their hands over each other’s torso. Dan’s the one who pulls back first, causing Phil to whine at the loss of contact. 

“I’ve got to get supplies to last us through your heat. I don’t want to rush anything right now.” Dan explains. Phil groans in frustration, but nods in agreement. They’ll end up in bed soon enough. He can wait a few more hours. 

Dan returns home a few hours later, his arms laden with bags. The heavy smell of an Omega in heat has permeated the flat. Dan growls at the scent. He makes his way down the hall towards his bedroom, following the scent and the sound of whimpering.

He opens his door and the bags fall to the ground. Stretched out on his bed is Phil. A very naked, sweat covered Phil with two fingers plunging deep in his hole. Dan lets out a loud growl and Phil stops, turning his head towards the sound. 

“Alpha! Alpha, I was wrong! My heat hit about an hour ago,” Phil pants out. Dan crosses the space in a hurry, dropping his clothes as he goes. He kneels on the bed, as naked as Phil. 

Dan’s eyes roam over the pale, sweaty expanse of Phil’s skin. He’s hit with a strong desire to lick and succumbs to the craving easily. Phil keens as Dan’s warm tongue begins to map out his chest. Dan pauses at one of Phil’s nipples, flicking the nub with his tongue. 

Phil moans. He’s so sensitive and Dan’s attacking his nipples as with a fury. Phil’s hands come up and grip Dan’s hair tight. Dan drops his hand and squeezes the base of his cock, trying to starve off the need to cum. His knot is starting to puff up at the delectable sounds pouring out Phil’s mouth. 

“Please Alpha!” Phil begs. Dan gives his nipple one last flick before raising his head. 

“Hush my Omega. I’ve got you,” Dan reassures him. Phil keens as Dan’s head caress his body. 

If he had his way, Dan would drag it out for Phil’s first time. Phil’s already in the throws of heat, too far gone to care about finess. Dan figures there will be time for being gentle later. Right now, Phil needs a knot before things start becoming painful. 

Dan slides his hand down, skirting past Phil’s crotch and working between Phil’s arse cheeks. His fingers slip in the slick running from Phil’s hole and Dan lets out a soft moan.

“So wet for me baby,” Dan states. He circles one finger around Phil’s hole before sliding it inside. There’s no resistance and Phil’s body sucks the finger deep inside. Dan only pumps it a few times before replacing the one finger with two.  

Phil keens at the feeling of Dan’s two fingers. They’re thicker than his own and he’s loving the sensation of them. He begs for another and Dan grants his wish without hesitation. Soon, three fingers aren’t enough and Phil’s begging for Dan’s cock.

“I’ve got you,” Dan assures him, removing his fingers and slicking himself up. Phil rolls onto his stomach and presents himself to Dan. Dan groans out loud at the sight. 

The blunt head of Dan’s cock presses against Phil’s entrance. It’s larger than his three fingers, so there’s a slight resistance from Phil’s virgin hole. Phil pushes back, willing his body to open up. Dan thrusts forward, breaching the ring of muscles and sliding to the hilt inside of Phil.

Phil screams, a combination of the stretch and sudden fullness. Dan stills, worried that he hurt Phil.

“Are you okay?” he asks. He’s rubbing soothing circles into Phil’s back, trying to ease the tension in his body. Dan breathes heavy through his nose. Phil’s tight channel is fluttering around his cock, squeezing it every now and then. 

Phil nods and slowly releases a held breath. “Yes. Move,” he requests. Dan shifts his hand down so he’s holding Phil by his hips and slowly pulls out. Then, he eases back in as sluggish as before. 

The pace is slow, but pleasant. Phil feels Dan’s hips hitting his arse and their balls bumping together. Dan’s letting out grunts through his gritted teeth. Phil’s moaning and whining as he pushes back into Dan’s thrusts. 

“You’re mine,” Dan huffs out, dropping his torso down to lick at the back of Phil’s neck. 

“Yes! Yours Alpha! Mate me Alpha!” Phil pleads. He tilts his head to the side, bearing his neck. Dan scrapes his teeth against the skin. 

“Soon love. Soon.” Dan promises, pumping his hips faster. 

“Knot me Alpha! Breed me!” Phil cries. His orgasm is starting to overtake him and he’s desperate for Dan’s knot. Dan whines. 

“Yes baby! I’ll knock you up so well. Make you fat with my pups!” Dan babbles. He can feel his knot swelling at the base of his cock. Phil whines loud. 

“Yes Alpha! Want your babies. Please!” Phil begs. Dan tightens his grip on Phil’s hips and pulls him back harder. He’s creeping closer to the edge of his orgasm and his hips are starting to lose their rhythm. His knot is catching on Phil’s rim. 

A few thrusts later, Dan shoves his knot inside of Phil. Phil lets out a scream as they’re locked together. HIs orgasm rips through him and his untouched cock spills onto the sheets below. Dan pumps his hips a few more times before biting down on Phil’s shoulder and succumbing to his orgasm. 

Phil whimpers as Dan’s teeth breach the skin on his shoulder. His arms give out and he falls face first onto the mattress. Dan removes his teeth and cleans the wound with his tongue. When they’re no longer locked together, he will clean and dress the wound properly. Until then, They’ll have to wait. 

Dan rearranges them so they’re laying on their sides. Both of their chests are heaving. Dan’s running his hand over Phil’s side, making comforting sounds in his ear. Phil’s head clears as Dan’s cock pumps cum into him. The effects of heat are temporarily sated. He grabs Dan’s hand and draws it to his chest, placing gentle kisses on his fingers. 

“I love you,” Phil whispers. Dan kisses his head and pulls his back tight against his chest. 

“I love you too,” Dan whispers back. Phil hums and starts to doze off. Dan drops off not too long afterwards. They will need all the energy they can get to finish out the rest of Phil’s heat.


End file.
